Metal Fight Beyblade Baku - Episode 37
is the eighty eighth episode (thirty seventh episode of Metal Fight Beyblade Baku) of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Summary Zeo is in the arrangement system and experiencing pain from it. Dr. Ziggurat saids he should be able to endure the pain because he one of the few people compatible with it Toby can be saved. Zeo screams Toby's name and remembering the time he met him to Masamune leaving to beat Gingka to become number 1. Dr. Ziggurat stops the arrange system because Zeo couldn't handle the pain anymore after 80%. He tells Zeo to after Ryuga until Damian finishes his arrangment. Madoka finishes fixing Earth Eagle 145WD and Flame Libra T125ES for Tsubasa and Yu. Gingka and the others go to the sports arena so Tsubasa and Yu can test out Eagle and Libra. At the arena Masamune spots Zeo and go follow him with Gingka chasing him. At the park they see Ryuga being circled around by him and HD Bladers. Zeo tells Ryuga to come back to HD Academy or he'll bring him by force. Ryuga tells him to go on but Masamune interferes and is about to challenge him but Zeo tells him to stay out of it. He also tells Masamune that he's done living in his shadow and challenges him to a battle. Damian finishes his arrangement and Dr. Zigurrat tells him to go help find Ryuga. Masamune and Zeo's battle start and Zeo uses his real power which shocks Masamune and Gingka. Ryuga tells him that it's the arrangement system and is challenged by the HD Bladers. He defeats them by using the power of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF and tells Gingka to watch for the U.S. team while leaving. Zeo's Flame Byxis 230WD continues to attack Ray Striker until Gingka enters the battle. Masamune tells Gingka to stay out it but Zeo continues to attack. He says enter HD Academy to get back at Masamune and uses his special move, Destiny Needle. It starts to control Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Ray Striker D125CS to make to crash into each other. Masamune asked him what happened and Zeo told him that Toby's sickness got worse after he left. He also said met Dr. Ziggurat one day and joined HD Acadmey in order to put Toby into a better hospital. At the sports arena, Damian looks for Ryuga but can't find him. Tsubasa asks him who is he and Damian tells him he's from Team Star Breaker. He asks Tsubasa and Yu to help him test out his Bey, Hades Kerbecs BD145DS and unleashs powerful energy that Gingka and Masamune can see. Zeo stops the battle after finding out Damian has finished his arrangement. He tells Masamune that he will defeat him in the finals and become number 1. Gingka goes back to the stadium and finds Tsubasa and Yu on the ground hurt with their Beys destroyed again. Gingka screams saying Team Star Breaker will pay. Featured Beybattles * Masamune Kadoya (Ray Unicorno D125CS) vs. Zeo (Flame Byxis 230WD)=Zeo win. * Ryuga vs. 7 HD Academy Security Men=Ryuga * Damian (Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) vs. Tsubasa, (Earth Aquila 145WD) Yu (Flame Libra T125ES)=Damian. Featured Beys * Flame Libra T125ES * Earth Aquila 145WD * Flame Byxis 230WD * Ray Unicorno D125CS * Meteo L-Drago LW105LF * Hell Kerbecs BD145DS * Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F * Generic Beys Characters in Order of Appearance #Dr. Ziggurat #Zeo #Toby (Flashback) #Masamune (Flashback) #Madoka #Yu #Tsubasa #Ginga #Kenta #Mr. Steel #Ryuga #Damian #Blader DJ (Flashback) Special Moves used * Cameos Differences in adaptations Navigation Category:Episodes